Cambios de opinión
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Risotto y Proscuito por el cargo que tienen en la mafia indudablemente tienen misiones y obligaciones que cumplir, pero al jefe de la squad no le hace gracia tener que deshacerse de uno de sus miembros...


-Que podrías hacer más allá del asesinato? –susurro el rubio sin perder la mirada de los ojos de su jefe.

-No quiero hacer nada más allá del asesinato, es mi vida, me encanta, desde que lo empecé no tuve interés en dejarlo –le respondió sincero el peliblanco, mirando alcielo totalmente encantado, perdiéndose en las formas extrañas que se hacían en la oscuridad del azul nocturno.

-Que tal herrería? –aquel chiste lo hizo reír.

-Yo formo metal de mi sangre, de donde planeas que saque mi materia prima? No tendría que pagar impuestos para no llamar la atención

-Compra en una carnicería, el hígado y las morcillas tienen mucha sangre, de hecho te ahorrarías los cuchillos, y hasta podrías aprovechar y ser joyero

-Eso suena asqueroso y rebajante, una vida normal así no me pagará en felicidad, prefiero dinero o…mi futuro territorio

Proscuitto lo miro con mala cara, otra vez con lo mismo.

-No entiendo como ves futuro a eso

Y Nero se la devolvió.

-En caso de que no prospere yo tengo mis métodos, y mi fe en mis habilidades de asesino, habilidades del asesino que jamás fallo un objetivo –le dijo con un tono agresivo señalándose el pecho y mirándolo casi furioso.

El rubio bufo mirando harto al cielo, siempre igual.

-No deberías decir esas cosas, hay espías por todos lados, gente que te venderá al mejor postor sin miedo a tus "habilidades de asesino que jamás fallo un objetivo" -le recrimino, era peligroso, hablar de traición, de tomar el control y ese tipo de cosas era complicado.

-Como quién? Tu? –le susurro con un rostro serio, amenazándolo con la mirada, el también era consiente de eso.

-Como yo –le respondió con una risa intentando calmar el también, no le gustaba cuando Nero se enojaba por que empezaba con la violencia y la sangre y eso no era bueno para su pobre cuerpo.

El asesino lo miro fijo por unos segundos hasta que suspiro y le dio un golpe en el hombro, uno algo mas doloroso de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Imbécil –le susurro al golpearlo.

-Transformo mi vida ser asesino, solo no lo arruines.

Ambos en ese momento estaban acostados en el techo de un edificio en el que se habían colado, nadie iba a decirles nada, nadie sabía que estaban ahí, pero si algo llegaba a pasar…nadie lo sabría igualmente, ellos tenían ese poder.

Uno al lado del otro, recostados mirando el cielo con las manos en el estomago relajados. Proscuitto admitía que pese a que su jefe no le cayera muy bien, le relajaba mucho estar con el, de una manera diferente a terminar un trabajo o a reunirse con su hermano…le gustaba su cercanía y los momentos que compartían aunque no fueran los más agradables ni los más hablados. Aunque hoy particularmente estaban muy charladores, lo cual lo alegraba un poco, no demasiado por que…para esta vida había aprendido las suficientes veces que no había que confiarse de nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Nisiquiera de quien le gustaba, de ni de esa piel morena ni de esos ojos tan exóticos…

-Empezó a soplar viento no crees? –era verdad, cuando se colaron en ese lugar estaba bastante calmado, para colmo hacía calor pero el viento soplaba frió.

-Estas más tapado que yo

-Las resistencias y gustos de todo el mundo son diferentes, acéptalo –tal vez era un poco más que su apariencia, tal vez le gustaba que alguien le llevara la contraria, tal vez le gustaba sentirse protegido por su superior cuando estaban cerca…y también le gustaba su cuello largo.

-Planeas dejarlo? –confundido por la pregunta volteo a verlo, la mirada de Nero estaba tapada por su gorrito, no entendía a que se refirió y su cara no le explicaba nada.

-A que te refieres? –por dentro el líder de los asesinos pensó que realmente estaba rodeado de idiotas que no leían entre líneas, pero la verdad es que esto era algo que de cierta manera lo superaba a el, nunca creyo involucrarse así con un mero…compañero.

-El asesinato…

Hubo una pausa entre ambos, donde Proscuitto parpadeo varias veces incrédulo…no podía leer su mirada, no entendía que pasaba.

-Algún día si…

Y entonces al decir eso, con furia y mucha fuerza la mano de Risotto se poso sobre la suya, apretándola y clavándole las uñas, mirándolo a los ojos enfadado e incluso nervioso.

-Si haces eso sabes que tendré que matarte –le siseo tratando de intimidarlo e imponer dominancia, pero eso no hizo resultado en el rubio, quien saco la mano ofendido y se la llevo al pecho, ya no tenía tanto poder sobre el como le gustaría de antaño.

Otra vez le miro confundido, no entendía nada, no sabía si le quería asustar o que.

-Si puedes –le respondió molesto, devolviéndole una mirada ruda y desafiante, no iba a dejarse matar por el.

-Puedo –le respondió casi serpenteando con la lengua, no le gustaba su tono y no le gustaba lo que sugería.

No quería matarlo, no tenía interés, de verdad se negaba pero era su trabajo y lo tendría que cumplir si llegaba el caso, le gustaba la compañía del rubio y lo bien que se veían juntos, por que honestamente a todo el mundo le gusta tener a alguien guapo alrededor suyo, y el rubio era guapo, le gustaba admirarlo y le gustaba mucho la forma que le gustaba a su cráneo, y honestamente también le gustaba el, era atractivo.

-No lo harías –le dijo este, y Nero por dentro pensó que no quería, enfocando la mirada en sus labios y relamiéndose los suyos propios, seguramente no se vio nada agradable y bien educado para el rubio.

-Te vas a callar? –le grito mucho más fuerte de lo que quería, aturdiendo al otro y dejándolo quieto en su lugar, al verlo así totalmente quieto se tentó, dándose la vuelta sobre su cuerpo y levantándose ligeramente sobre sus codos poniéndose encima del cuerpo del rubio que estaba recostado, el cual ahora se veía más perturbado y sorprendido que antes al tenerlo encima suyo.

-Que estás haciendo? –le pregunto no solo intrigado si no asustado, no podía confiarse de nadie y las acciones tan extrañas de este tipo realmente no le hacían ningún bien a su constante paranoia llamada instinto.

La piel le brillaba con la luz de la noche, sus ojos celestes resplandecían ante esta y su pecho abierto se veía exquisito, incluso su frente que fue la primera cosa que le llamo la atención, se relamió los labios de nuevo, inconscientemente y ahí fue cuando dejo de lado a su conciencia, bajando enfrente suyo lentamente con los ojos abiertos, ya saben, por las dudas, asesinos, mafia y eso, notando que el otro estaba totalmente rígido y paralizado, hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Tranquilo y calmo, no tenía prisa, no tenía necesidad, no tenía urgencias, se sentía bien, estaba mucho mas relajado de lo que lo había estado desde que comenzó a ser asesino y lo único que había necesitado era de sus labios, casi una solución imposible, estos se hundieron mas contra los del otro buscando más de esa paz, se sentían muy cálidos y suaves, casi como una mousse.

Por otra parte Proscuitto no se sentía tan calmo, el corazón estaba apunto de reventarle en el pecho y no entendía nada, estaban hablando con su clásica hostilidad y de repente su jefe lo besa, como así, por gusto, sin razón, o al menos una razón que el pudiera entender, algo malo le pasaría luego? No podía pensar, estaba por explotarle la cabeza pero aún así era el hombre que le gustaba, y lo estaba besando.

No se relajo pero su piel morena tan bonita sobre la suya lo impulso a responder el beso, moviendo sus labios suavemente, tomando aire por la nariz y cerrando los ojos, gozando de su aroma tan…metálico…

Risotto comenzó a intoxicarse de el cuando el beso comenzó a avanzar, así que le correspondió suavemente, se sentía bien ahora mismo y solo un beso a paso lento era lo que su cuerpo le pedía, además incluso con tan solo eso el rubio besaba bien, era un muy lindo besos de esos que hacía rato no se permitía. Y se lo veía lindo, atractivo incluso…

Sus labios se movían lentos contra los del otro, casi de manera timida, avanzando y aumentando el ritmo cuando tenía que hacerlo pero no mucho más, por que ambos disfrutaban como resbalaban los labios del otro con su saliva, se sentía lindo, delicado, incluso divertido, incluso los sonidos húmedos de ambos chocando les sacaban risas en medio del beso.

Al final Nero se separó de el, clavándole la mirada al rubio que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, e incluso tenía la respiración algo acelerada.

-Te ves bien - Risotto se rió de el al verlo en ese estado, se lo veía delicioso, guapísimo como le encantaba.

-Que fue eso? –pregunto Proscuitto algo dudoso de hacer o no el comentario correcto en el momento correcto.

Nero se tomó un tiempo para contestar, suspirando en el proceso y acercándose más a su rostro acortando distancias.

-Solo no hagas estupideces por que no quiero matarte okay? –le soltó serio, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules antes de sin poder evitarlo volver a besarlo.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que el rubio le soltó un okay medio confuso dentro de sus bocas, devolviéndole el beso en besitos pequeños pero duraderos, levantándolo uno de sus brazos y poniéndolo en la espalda de su jefe para acortar todavía más la distancia, presionando contra la tela sin poder evitarlo de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando, habían cortado una tensión que al parecer no era solo suya.

Risotto suponía que podía tomar esto como garantía de que Proscuitto no haría tonterías.

-Es esto una declaración de algo? -volvió a susurrar entre besos, sintiendo el calor de las fosas nazales del otro.

-Es una promesa

Y de esa manera, ambos se habían declarado que había algo un poco mas que camaradería entre jefe y subordinado, que ambos se gustaban mutuamente.


End file.
